


the ocean calls me home

by vampyrekat



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M, I did this all on my own, because I love AUs that no one requested, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrekat/pseuds/vampyrekat
Summary: Spring was beginning in earnest early this year, a fact for which Gleb was thankful. His blood no longer felt actively frozen in his veins when he walked in the evening sea breeze, and he could linger a moment longer and watch the sun set over the waves.Waves that were crashing around a young woman who was watching him silently.Gleb Vaganov saves a drowning woman, or so he thinks.





	the ocean calls me home

**Author's Note:**

> “But Kat,” you say, “who requested a mermaid AU?”
> 
> No one, that’s the answer. But I wrote it and now I am going to make you all suffer through it with me.

“Your father’s service won’t ever be forgotten.” And then Gleb had been shipped off to the seaside, to patrol near the shipyards. He’d never complained - couldn’t, really, when he had no rank to speak of - but he missed his Leningrad with a fierce passion. His father had always seemed most haunted when they were near the ocean; his mother had said it was guilt. What for, Gleb couldn’t imagine. His father was a hero. He’d saved their country in every real way a country could be saved.

Spring was beginning in earnest early this year, a fact for which Gleb was thankful. His blood no longer felt actively frozen in his veins when he walked in the evening sea breeze, and he could linger a moment longer and watch the sun set over the waves.

Waves that were crashing around a young woman who was watching him silently. Downing is silent, his father had always told him. Most assumed a drowning person would call for help, but they often locked up. The woman’s eyes widened as she slipped under the waves, not quite a drive, more like she’d simply fallen beneath the water. Gleb swore abruptly and pulled his coat off, sparing only a momentary thought for how much this was going to hurt before he dove off the edge of the pier.

It wasn’t that high, but hitting the water was like hitting cold cement. His face hurt and then his chest, the cold like physical fingers reaching for his heart. He bared his teeth but that was worse, the cold water filling his mouth for a moment. He glanced around, looking for the wet-blonde hair he’d seen before -

Something like steel wrapped around his waist and then he was being pulled up towards the glimmer of light. His head broke the surface and it was so cold out of the water, too, but he spluttered his mouth clear and tried to blink enough times to see clearly. He was being tugged towards the pier again, the ladder that was - he almost laughed - there to save those who fell in. His rescuer was at his back and it wasn’t until he is firmly attached to the ladder that they pulled away enough for him to see the face of who or what saved his life.

It was, humiliatingly, the woman he jumped in to save.

“Are you alright?” he demanded, because he was clinging to the ladder and shivering and she seemed totally comfortable treading water, so that was the question that needed asking. She smiled and Gleb felt like someone poured liquid sunshine into his chest. He’d throw himself right back into the ocean if she asked.

“I’m fine,” she told him shortly. “You might not be. That was stupid.”

“I thought -” A wave hit his face and he spluttered. The mystery woman seemed to be treading water comfortably, bobbing up and down with the motion of the waves. “I thought you needed help.”

She laughed and Gleb felt foolish.

“I can see,” he said a trifle stiffly, “you didn’t. I didn’t know that before I jumped in.”

She grinned widely, showing off sharp teeth. He recoiled a little, trying to get his frozen hand to latch onto the next ladder rung.

“What - what is wrong with your teeth?” He managed, and she froze, her lips pressed together. Gleb hissed as the water hit him again - he was barely even cold anymore, which was probably worrying - and tried to apologize, “I’m sorry, they - you - it’s nothing, I’m sure -” but the woman was already moving backwards. Something long and thin and strong kicked against his leg as she went - perhaps he’d been hit by a piece of wood - and she was backing away too quickly to track. “Wait!” he called, but she already turned and slid into the water, a flash of silver dazzling him as she vanished.

Gleb waited for a moment, but she was apparently gone for good. With a groan he started climbing the ladder, forcing his frozen hands to help pull his frozen body and sodden clothes up. He reached the top with a pained sigh and yanked his shirt off before putting his coat over his undershirt, huddling down to try and regain warmth. He caught a flash of yellow in the water, and - it was her, peeking up to watch him.

“I’m here every day!” he shouted at the woman, who might have smiled before vanishing under the water again. Gleb watched the spot for a moment before hurrying away, to try and find somewhere that would let him warm up. The mystery of the woman who seemed so comfortable in the water would just have to rest - clearly, his getting involved wasn’t going to help either of them.

That didn’t mean he forgot, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on [tumblr](http://vampyrekatwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
